Comfavorited Carpet
Basic Information The Comfavorited Carpet is a craftable dark blue cubic building block with red edges accompanied with thin golden lines that also encircle the dark blue corners of the block - this texture is the exact same on all six faces. This decorative building block was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. How to obtain Comfavorited Carpets can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain the crafting recipe for Comfavorited Carpets. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that is also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 500 already crafted Comfavorited Carpets and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 500 already crafted Comfavorited Carpets are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These building blocks cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Comfavorited Carpets can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Comfavorited Carpets. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Comfavorited Carpets from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Pack or as part of building kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Comfavorited Carpets is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Comfavorited Carpets can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this building block will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft To craft 8 Comfavorited Carpets at a time in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 2 blocks of Shredded Leaves that can be made by putting most types of fresh tree Leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves) into a Processor * 4 Stone Rods that can be made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipe to be unlocked * 1 x Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers in a Processor or can be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark. Blue Flowers grow on Elderwood-trees, can often be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night, or can rarely be obtained from Blizzard Chizzards, common Chizzards and Night Chizzards either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use The cubic Comfavorited Carpet blocks can be used for building purposes and decoration. Like all placeable items, Comfavorited Carpets can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display blocks like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the blocks will usually be reduced in size while on display. Comfavorited Carpets cannot be processed into non-cubic shapes like slabs, slopes, columns or corner blocks. Trivia Even though Comfavorited Carpets are made from Shredded Leaves, they are fireproof. They can even be placed into liquid Lava without burning to a crisp. Comfavorited Carpets cannot be used as a Fuel for Forges. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Building Block Category:Ritzy Pigsy